Mermaids, Monsters, and Mythology
by avamay227
Summary: Emma's back from her trip around the world with her family. She meets Bella and reunites with Cleo and Rikki. When a fury attacks the girls at Mako, Chiron sends out a rescue team immediately. Will the girls be able to hide their mermaidness (like my word) from the Campers? (Spoilers for TLH, SON, MOA are inside!) Takes place after the House of Hades & Giant War.
1. Welcome Back, Emma!

**Emma POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I rolled over and clock. I smiled at myself knowing that today I would get to see Cleo and Rikki for the first time since the Junior year. I pulled on my favorite sundress from forever 21, ran out the door, and dove into the canal.

Soon I came to the reef right outside Mako and smiled at the familiar sights I had left behind when I went on vacation with my family. I swam into the underwater entrance to the moon pool and gasped at the sight I saw. Three mermaids were floating in the water. Cleo, Rikki, and a girl I'd never seen before. My eyes narrowed and I swam up to the surface. I cleared my throat and they turned around.

"EMMA!" cried Cleo and Rikki while the other girl stared at me.

"Hi. I'm Emma Gilbert." I said.

"I'm Isabella Hartley. Bella for short."

"Hi Bella. So how long have you been a mermaid?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Since I was 7." She replied and my eyes widened.

"Seven!" I repeated.

"Yeah." She explained her story to me and when she was done I smiled.

"So you want to go to my cafe?" Rikki said.

"Your cafe?" I asked.

"Yeah. When Wilfred sold the juicenet, Zane bought it and now we manage it." said Rikki.

"Cool. What's it called?" I asked.

"Rikki's." She stated simply.

"Of course it is." I said rolling my eyes.

Cleo and Bella smiled and Rikki glared at me. I laughed and we all took off back to the marina.

**Percy POV**

We were sitting at the campfire singing along with the Apollo cabin when Chiron came up behind Annabeth and I.

"Percy," Chiron whispered "You and Annabeth need to come with me."

I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder and we both started towards the Big House.

* * *

**Hey Saving Grace was lost from my computer so make up our own ending I guess. Here's the first chapter of Mermaids, Monsters, and Mythology. R&R :D**


	2. What's the News?

**Annabeth POV**

"What is it, Chiron?" I questioned as we sat down in the Big House rec room.

"I have just received word of 4 demigods, currently in Australia. You need to get there, and get them out as soon as possible."

"Why so soon? We just got out of Tartarus. Can't we have a little break?"

"I'm sorry Percy, but one of these girls is the daughter of one of the Big Three. I'm not sure which, but I know for sure that she is the daughter of Zeus or Poseidon."

"How do you know that she isn't a daughter of Hades?" I pointed out.

"Because one of the Kindly Ones was just sent after them."

"Great a reunion with Ms. Dodds. Fun," said Percy rolling his eyes.

"This is no time for sarcasm, Percy. You know how dangerous the furies are. Especially if you don't know what you're doing. Something you'd know from experience Mr. Jackson."

"So how are we suppose to get to Australia, Chiron. Percy can't fly," I pointed out.

"What if the Argo 2 and it's crew had one more mission?" Chiron asked.

Percy and I smiled and ran off to get the others.

**Bella POV**

Before we even got passed the reef, a shadowy figure passed over us and let out an ear-splitting screech. Seconds later two more appeared and started circling around us. When we tried to swim away they followed, screeching more and more loudly by the second.

**Piper POV**

I saw Annabeth and Percy run out of the big house and run towards the campfire. Just before they stopped and Annabeth whispered something to Percy. He nodded and headed to where Jason was sitting. Suddenly I felt Annabeth tap my shoulder and I turned around and followed her. She went up to Hazel and did the same thing. We followed her out onto the beach and waited as Percy walked up with Jason, Leo, and Frank following him.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked.

"We have to go rescue 4 demigods from the Kindly Ones." Annabeth said.

"Why do you need us?" Asked Frank.

"The demigods are in Australia and we need to use the Argo 2," Percy said looking at Leo."And it didn't seem right if the whole crew didn't come."

"So I get to be supreme commander again? Sweet!" Leo said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Come on. They need help."

With that we all boarded the Argo 2 and took off.

* * *

**Hey. I know this is really overdo, but here is the second chapter of Mermaids, Monsters, and Mythology. Also Rikki and Zane are not broken up. Also sorry about the penname mix-up, I let my younger cousin play on my lap-top and she changed my penname. R&R.**


	3. Mermaids meet Greek Mythology

**Leo POV**

"And where are we going?" I asked as I steered the Argo 2.

"Golden Coast, Queensland," Annabeth answered.

"And-" Frank started to ask, but was cut off by Annabeth saying, "Australia."

"So what do we know about these 4 demigods?" Piper asked.

"They're all girls, they live in Australia, and they need help because the Kindly Ones are after them." Percy said.

"Why are some of the most dangerous monsters after them?" Jason p

"Oh yeah one more quick thing about them. One of them is a daughter of either Zeus or Poseidon, so of us has a new sibling," Percy added looking at Jason.

"We're here guys, but I don't see any monsters," said Hazel.

All of the sudden the air filled with screeches coming from out in the ocean.

"I'm guessing they're over there," I said, pointing East. Soon we saw three furies circling over a spot in the ocean. As we got closer, I realized the four girls in the water, but something unusually about them.

"Is it just me, or do those girls have tails?" Frank asked.

"Nope. Definitely mermaids," said Piper.

"Nevermind just get in there and save them," Annabeth said.

I started lowering the boat, which caused one of the girls to scream and point to the sky. The furies shrieked and flew off in a panic from our celestial bronze hull. I lowered the rope ladder and Annabeth and Percy started down the ladder.

**Cleo POV**

The _things_ circled around us, screeching and cawing, which sounded suspiciously like laughter. They started diving at the water and clawing it.

Suddenly a large ship swooped down out of the sky, causing me to scream, which made Bella, Rikki, and Emma stare at me until I pointed to the ship. The things shrieked and flew off.

A rope ladder lowered from the ship and two people started to climb down.

"Swim," Bella hissed.

"We already know that you're mermaids," the girl said.

"Oh," I said.

"Come up," the boy said.

"They have tails Percy. They can't climb," the girl pointed out.

"I can fix that," said Rikki. "You guys go ahead and climb up."

The boy, Percy, looked at the girl and said, "Annabeth you climb up. I'll jump in and go after them."

Annabeth nodded and started to climb and Percy jumped off the ladder and into the water.

"Watch out for the sharks," Bella warned.

"Sharks won't bother me. I'll just tell them to leave me alone."

We stared at him like he was insane until Rikki said, "Bella climb the ladder just so you're tail is out of the water."

Bella did what she was told and Rikki closed her hand and dried of Bella's tail. She started climbing up the ladder and Rikki dried off Emma's and my tail then climb up and dried off her own tail. Finally Percy climbed up and pulled in the rope ladder.

"Why did you jump into the water and wait for us to climb up?" Emma asked.

"So you won't swim away," he said shrugging his shoulders. "We need to get you to Camp."

"What about our parents?" I asked.

"Chiron will contact your parents after you get claimed." Annabeth explained.

"Claimed?" We all asked at the same time.

"By your godly parent," Another girl with choppy brown hair came down from below deck.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You're demigods. One of your parents is mortal and the other is one of the Olympian gods," said Percy

"No they're not," I protested.

"Well we're at Camp so we'll see. If you pass the border I'm right, if you don't you're right."

The boat sailed over the land and started landing in the middle of an odd collection of cabins.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 3 of Mermaids, Monsters, and Mythology. Also I am having a contest for Bella, Cleo, Rikki, and Emma's Olympian parents! The first 4 names of one of the Olympian gods I get will be their parents! Just remember one of the has to be Poseidon or Zeus!**

**~Ava**


	4. Hello Camp Halfblood

**Rikki POV**

After the boat landed, Annabeth and the other girl, who introduced herself as Piper, took us to a tall building that they called the 'Big House'. A man that looked like he was riding a horse came out of the Big House.

As he got closer I realized that he was actually half-horse. My eyes widened, but since that wasn't the strangest thing I've seen today, I just shook my head and looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I have advanced archery with the Ares cabin. Will you and Piper please explain everything to these girls," the horse-guy said.

"These girls have names," I suggested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Good for you. Now follow me. There's some things you need to know.

**Annabeth POV**

"Would someone please tell me what is going on," complained the girl who I thought was named Rikki.

"You're a demigod," Piper stated simply. "All the people here are. Like my mom is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and Annabeth's mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle-strategy."

"So which one of my parents is a god?" asked Emma.

"Don't know," I admitted.

"How do you find out?" Cleo asked.

"A claiming," Piper answered.

"What's a claiming?" questioned Bella.

"A glowing symbol will appear above your head with the symbol of a god or goddess," I explained.

Suddenly the room was bathed in a silver light. A glowing owl appeared above Emma's head.

* * *

**Congratulations to ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS for the idea of Emma's mom to be Athena. The contest is over (I know it was short). The others will get claimed soon, like in the next one or two chapters and this one was kind of a filler. Enjoy.**

**~Ava **


	5. Claimed

_Suddenly the room was bathed in a silver light. A glowing owl appeared above Emma's head._

**Emma POV**

I gasped, just like everyone else in the room.

"Is that a claiming?" Rikki asked.

Annabeth nodded, then turned toward me and said, "The symbol of Athena. Come on, I'll show you our cabin."

Annabeth led me into a cabin and I immediately loved it.

"Everyone this is Emma, one of the demigods we rescued from Australia, Emma welcome cabin 6," said Annabeth.

"Hi," I said, waving.

"Hi," the cabin echoed, then went back to working.

"Come on Emma. I'll give you a tour of the camp," Annabeth said, sensing my discomfort.

Annabeth showed me all the cool things Camp had, though I quickly steered away from the canoe lake and the beach.

We had just stepped back into the cabin when a conch horn blew.

"Dinner," I guessed and Annabeth nodded.

We filed into the pavillion and had just sat down when Bella, Cleo, and Rikki came running. They all blushed and sat down at the Hermes table, which Annabeth told me is where all the undetermined campers sit.

We had just scraped a portion of our meals to the gods when a glowing gold symbol of a harp appeared over Bella's head.

Everyone stared as Bella was led to the Apollo table.

**Bella POV**

Normally I don't get stage fright. I mean I sang in front of so many people before, but for some reason this was different. Near the end of dinner both Rikki and Cleo were claimed. After that happened dinner immediately ended and we went to the amphitheater.

After the first song ended the moon started coming up. I looked up and saw it was a full moon. I immediately went to Emma, Rikki, and Cleo and told them. Then we all ran out of the amphitheater and back to our cabins.

* * *

**Full Moon! Anyway congratulations to ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS for the idea of Bella to be a child of Apollo and for Rikki to be a daughter of Zeus and for Cleo to be a daughter of Poseidon. Also congratulations to Catlover10808 for the idea of ****Cleo to be a daughter of Poseidon. And congratulations to Clewis4ever ****for the idea of ****Cleo to be a daughter of Poseidon. **

**************~Ava**


	6. The Moon Makes Me Sad?

**Percy POV**

As we sang along to the cheesy camp fire songs I noticed that Cleo, Bella, Emma, and Rikki slipped out of the amphitheatre and ran back to the cabins, the whole time avoiding looking up.

I caught Annabeth's eye and she nodded letting me know that she saw them, too. We got up and followed them. They split up and went into their cabins.

Annabeth followed Emma and I went into my cabin to see Cleo covering all the windows and cracks.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she jumped.

"I'm, um, moonlight makes me, um, sad?" She said, though it sounded more like a question. I stared at her questionably.

"My mom always used to walk with me when it was a full moon, then she left. And my boyfriend told me he was leaving when their was a full moon," she said with more confidence.

"Oh," I said.

"Well I'm tired. Goodnight," she said quickly and crawled into a bunk. A little while later I fell asleep, too.

I woke up before Cleo and removed all of the curtains. Then I checked my watch. Breakfast was in 5 minutes.

"Cleo!" I screamed.

"WHAT!" She cried, sitting up.

"Breakfast is in," I checked my watch again, "2 minutes."

"Okay,"

We filed into breakfast and ate. Noise filled the air and everyone was talking. A little while later, everyone started walking out. Soon it was just Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Jason, Katie Gardner from Demeter, Travis and Conner Stoll from Hermes, and Cleo, Bella, Emma, and Rikki. The "new girls" as everyone called them, started walking out when a bucket of water fell on them! They screamed and tried to run to the Big House, but not before their legs disappeared and were replaced by tails! We all got up and helped them into the Big House.

* * *

**The tails! Also I totally made up the fact about the day Lewis left being a full moon, but for the sake of this story it was. Also I added Katie and the Stoll's to the story. Don't worry in the next chapter there will be explanations. Also what do you peeps think about me adding their boyfriends to the story? If yes should Ash show up or should Byron? I know they never really dated, but Emma and Byron were so cute! Wow this A/N is almost as long as the chapter itself! Bye. Review! If I get more than two I'll post two loooong chapters next time!**

**~Ava**


	7. Revealed

**Cleo POV**

As we were walking out from breakfast, a bucket of freezing cold water was dumped on us. We (Bella, Emma, and Rikki) all started running to the big house. (It was the closest house and we didn't want to go into any of the cabins.) Just as we got to the porch, our legs grew into tails and we fell. The people that were left eating rushed down and helped us into the Big House.

We sat in the chairs and started to explain. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Percy, and Leo already knew we were mermaids, but the three others, Katie, Travis, and Connor, didn't. They just kept staring at us like we were from another planet.

"Please you can't tell anyone! Well besides Chiron, since Annabeth just went to get him," Emma said.

"Or what," said Connor.

"If you tell anyone, you will not only face the wrath of the mermaids, but my wrath as well," threatened Rikki.

"We won't tell!" They all promised simultaneously, with wide eyes.

Chiron came into the room with Annabeth following.

"Girls, will you please tell us how you became mermaids?" Chiron asked.

Rikki and Emma looked at me and I said,

"Okay so I was helping Emma at swim practice, then she stayed and I started walking home. It was really nice out so I went through the harbor and as I was walking, this one kid from our class, Zane, asked me if I could help him fix his boat since someone stole his spark plug.

I told him that I wasn't good with boats and he said that all I needed to do was pass him the tools.

The tool box was on the boat so I stepped on and asked if the boat worked without a spark plug. He said no and while I wasn't looking untied the boat and pushed it off," I was cut off when some people (Katie) gasped.

"So anyway then Rikki jumped off the dock and onto the boat. Turns out she stole the spark plug and got the boat started. Before I go on let me say we weren't really friends with Rikki at the time. Anyway, we started driving around and picked up Em as she was walking home. Rikki was driving and decided to take it out to sea.

We were driving around a little when the boat ran out of gas in the middle of the ocean. Rikki and Emma started arguing and then Rikki finally convinced Emma and I to paddle to mako island. Once we got on the beach I started complaining about how we were going to get home and Emma and Rikki started arguing again. Finally Emma pulled out her phone, I told Rikki that Em was alway prepared, Rikki said a sarcastic comment and Emma told us that she couldn't get any signal and we needed to get to higher ground.

We started climbing up through a jungle, when I almost touched a snake and asked Emma if she had any idea where we were going. She said up and that she still wasn't getting a signal, I asked what happens if we don't get a signal, and Rikki said," I paused and Rikki smiled and said very dramatically, "Then we'll have to draw straws and decide which one of us the others will eat," I smiled and started again. "Rikki and I started arguing and Emma made us keep climbing. We came across a little river that was under a steep cliff and Emma jumped across, then Rikki, then it was too slippery and so I started to try and find another way and slipped and fell into a cave.

I couldn't climb up, so Emma came down to get me and then Rikki came down and Emma and Rikki started arguing _again_ and then we found some kind of staircase thing and climbed it. We found the moon pool and then Em swam out to see where it went. She came back and told us that it straight through and that it was about 20 seconds to the reef outside.

I kept protesting and I finally told them I could swim, which was true, and when they finally convinced me to go through the tunnel, the full moon was overhead, a bunch of bubbles floated up and then we left." I finished and everyone stared at me.

"How did you find out you were mermaids?" asked Annabeth.

"I was in the bathtub and suddenly I had a tail," I said and she looked at Emma.

"I went to the ocean the next day and was swimming and then I had a tail,"

"I was walking in the park, a sprinkler turned on. Ten seconds later was a mermaid."

"You never said anything about Bella. How did she become a mermaid?" Katie said.


	8. Who Else Knows?

**Bella POV**

"You never said anything about Bella. How did she become a mermaid?" Katie said.

"Well we were living in Ireland at the time and I was about seven. No one was paying any attention to me so I went for a walk down by some cliffs. I found a cave with a pool, so I went in and the full moon came over and then I was a mermaid."

"That was a lot shorter than Cleo's explanation. Thank you," said Leo.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So who else knows that you're mermaids?"

"Do you want with explanation or without?" I asked.

"With," said Annabeth and Leo, Travis, and Connor groaned.

"Well my boyfriend, Will knows because one day he kept wanting me to go in the water and I wouldn't so he went swimming and came out and I got dripped on so I ran and dove into the water. Then he left and later I went to his house and he dumped a glass of water on my hand. He knows that Cleo and Rikki are mermaids because on Rikki's birthday she got kidnapped trying to confront some guys who paid with counterfeit money. Will made the delivery so only he and Rikki knew where the place was and he would only tell us if we told him about mermaids. He hasn't even met Emma." They looked confused so Emma said, "I went on a trip around the world with my family, they moved to Australia while I was gone."

"How does your boyfriend know?" Percy asked Emma.

"My boyfriend Ash knows because, I would never go in water around him. He got suspicious and then said if I kept keeping secrets he would break up with me so I told him."

Cleo said, "My boyfriend Lewis knows because I went to a pool party and got thrown in the pool. Everyone went inside and Lewis had to help me out." Everyone turned towards Rikki.

"My boyfriend, Zane, found out twice. Once because a marine biologist, who was sponsored by his dad, found out about us. We jumped in the moon pool during a lunar(?) eclipse and lost our powers for 12 hours. He thought we lost them forever. Then we broke up and he moved away. He moved back, his friend splash me, he helped."

* * *

**Sorry this isn't long. Happy Fourth of July. Was it a lunar or solar eclipse. Review.**


	9. Katie's Plan

**Katie POV**

After Rikki, Cleo, Emma, and Bella finished telling us their stories, they all excused themselves and ran out of the room. Chiron left soon after.

"I think we should do something nice for these girls," I said.

"Why?" Asked Travis.

"They seemed kind of sad after they told us their stories and their so far from their home," I explained.

"Maybe we could invite their boyfriends to Camp!" Annabeth cried.

"Great idea!" Piper and Hazel cried simultaneously.

"One problem. What if they're not demigods," Leo pointed out.

"Let's ask Chiron!" I screamed.

* * *

"Chiron!" Annabeth cried.

"Yes," he asked.

"We were wondering if you could tell us if these specific people are demigods," Percy asked.

"What are their names?" Chiron asked.

"Do you know the last names of their boyfriends," I asked.

"Yeah. Emma told me last night," Annabeth said. "Their names are Zane Bennett, Rikki's boyfriend, Lewis McCartney, Cleo's boyfriend, Will Benjamin, Bella's boyfriend, Ash Dove, Emma's boyfriend, but she also dated Byron."

"What's Byron's last name," Jason asked.

"I don't know. She fell asleep after the word 'Byron',"

"So who do we invite Ash or Byron," Frank asked.

"How about we have Chiron find out if their demigods and we'll invite whoever is a demigod for Emma," Connor suggested.

"Good idea, but what if none of them are demigods?" Hazel asked.

* * *

**I need a tie breaker. So far I have one vote for Ash, one vote for Byron! Next reviewer with a suggestion for Em's love interest wins! Also should the guys be demigods. If so who should their godly parent be. Yes, that contest is up again, too. And yes I did just call Emma, 'Em'. I'm just awesome enough to call her that. Plus I love the word simultaneously. Random, I know. Review if you agree or have an answer to the questions. Check out my poll!**

**~Ava**


	10. Hi, Lewis!

**Piper POV**

"Chiron have you found out if they're demigods, yet?" I called out.

"Almost, Piper. I'm just checking on Byron." A few minutes later, Chiron came back into the room with four papers in his hand.

"Alright. It seems that Ash Dove and Zane Bennett are both sons of Hermes, Will Benjamin is a son of Poseidon, and Lewis McCartney is a son of Athena. Byron is not a demigod,"

"Cool. So who goes to get them out of Australia?" I asked.

"Actually Lewis is in America studying at a school of Science in Miami," Chiron said.

"There's 10 of us. Who wants to stay and who wants to go?" Hazel asked.

"I think Travis, Connor, and Percy should go to Australia and Annabeth should go get Lewis," Katie said.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Well the three guys in Australia are sons of Poseidon and Hermes, Travis, Connor, and Percy should go and meet their new siblings. And Lewis is a son of Athena, so Annabeth should go meet her new sibling," Katie explained.

"Okay. Leo, Jason, and Frank you go with Percy, Connor, and Travis, and take the Argo 2. The rest of us can go with Annabeth," I said.

"Actually I'll stay here and keep Cleo, Emma, Bella, and Rikki from getting suspicious," said Hazel. "I'll stay, too," Frank added.

"Okay. Good Luck," I cried as I ran out of the room with Annabeth and Katie.

"How are we going to get there?" Katie asked as we came out of the Big House.

"We could get Argus to drive us to the airport and Piper can talk the people into giving us tickets on the plane. Or if that doesn't work, I'll distract them with my invisibility hat while you sneak onto the plane," Annabeth suggested.

"What if we snuck onto the plane to Miami and then bought tickets for the way back," I said.

They nodded and we went to go get Argus.

* * *

The plane touched down in Miami and we hailed a taxi.

"Take us to the School of Science, please," I said as we sat down.

"Sure, miss," the driver said.

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of a giant school. We got out and walked inside. A boy was sitting in the lobby, reading a book.

"Hello we're looking for Lewis McCartney," Annabeth said, walking up to him.

"That's me," he said. "Do I know you?"

"No, not really, but we know Cleo," Katie said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. "And we know she's a mermaid," I said, lowering my voice.

"Y-you do," he stuttered.

Annabeth nodded. "We saved her, Emma, Bella, and Rikki from some monsters in Australia two days ago."

"Monsters," he said skeptically and we nodded.

"We need to take you to Camp Half-Blood," I said.

"No way," he said getting up and starting to walk away.

"Cleo's there," Katie called after him and he stopped.

"You're not lying," he said.

"No we're being totally honest," Annabeth said.

"Fine," he sighed, "but you have to explain to the professor,"

"Cool. We'll do that right now. Show us where it is," I said.

"Follow me," he said.

We walked up two flights of stairs and into a classroom.

"Professor," Lewis said opening the door.

"Yes?" The woman asked turning around.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Annabeth. "Mom?" She asked.

"Annabeth," Athena smiled. "Thank you for retrieving my statue from that awful spider, Arachne."

"Lady Athena," Katie and I said.

"Wait you're Athena. The Greek Goddess, Athena?" Lewis asked.

"Yes Lewis. I am also your mother," Athena said.

"So I'm half god?" He said.

"Yes," Athena nodded. "Now I must return to Olympus. Shield your eyes,"

We all looked away and when we opened our eyes, Athena was gone.

"So you're my half-sister?" Lewis asked Annabeth.

"Yes. We're all demigods. I'm a daughter of Athena. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite and Katie is a daughter of Demeter," Annabeth explained.

"So Cleo and the girls are demigods, too," he asked.

I nodded. "Cleo is a daughter of Poseidon, Rikki is a daughter of Zeus, Bella is a daughter of Apollo, and Emma is a daughter of Athena. So she's your half-sister, too."

"Oh," was his reply.

"Come on we have to catch a plane to Camp," Katie said.

"Where is Camp?" Lewis asked.

"Long Island, New York," Annabeth said.

* * *

**Congratulations to Rkatp for the idea of Lewis to be a son of Athena, Will to be a son of Poseidon, and Zane to be a son of Hermes. Also congratulations to ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS for the idea of Lewis to be a son of Athena, Will to be a son of Poseidon, and Ash to be a son of Hermes. In other news, the score of Emma's love interest was Ash 3 - Byron 1. Enjoy. R&R.**

**~Ava**


	11. Hours With The Stoll's Stupid Jokes

**Percy POV**

When we finally arrived in Australia, I was about ready to kill Travis and Connor. The whole ride all they did was tell annoying jokes, and pick-pocket us.

"We have three people to find and five of us. How about Travis, Connor, and I go find Ash and Zane and Percy and Leo can find Will," suggested Jason.

"Great idea. We'll meet back here in 30 minutes. If you're going to be late, Iris message us," I said, eager to get away from the Stoll brothers.

Jason, Connor, and Travis walked away and I started walking in the other direction.

"Percy wait," Leo called and I turned around. "I'll ask Festus for directions."

We re-boarded the Argo 2 and Leo walked up to Festus.

"Festus. We need directions to Will Benjamin's house," Leo said to which Festus responded with a series of clicks and creaks.

* * *

We stopped in front of a small, blue house on a dock. A boat was sitting in the water next to the dock and a couple of chairs were set up on the dock. We walked up to the door and Leo knocked. A girl with short red hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"Does Will live here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm his older sister, Sophie," she said.

"Can we talk to Will?" Leo asked.

"Actually Will's not here. He went to the cafe," she said coldly.

"Okay. Can you give us directions to the cafe?" Leo said.

"No," she said slamming the door in our faces.

"Thank you for your help," I called sarcastically.

We walked down the street and finally came to a building with a sign that said Rikki's cafe.

"Let's try here," Leo said. I nodded and we walked inside and up to the counter.

"Do you know if Will Benjamin is here?" I asked.

"He's over there," the boy behind the counter said. "I'm Zane by the way."

"Zane Bennett?" Leo asked. He nodded.

"You talk to him. I'll talk to Will and Iris message Jason," I said.

"Hey Will," I said walking up to the blond boy sitting at a table.

"Yeah,"

"This may come as a shock to you, but your a demigod," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Your half god. Your dad is Poseidon," I said. "You're my half brother,"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Do you have a connection with sea animals? Do you like the water more than land? Can you hold your breath underwater for insane amounts of time?" I asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean my dad is Poseidon," he protested.

"Have you ever been on a plane?"

"No. We've always traveled by boat,"

"Exactly thats because Zeus is Poseidon's rival,"

"If you're really a child of Poseidon prove it," he challenged.

"Fine," I said. I moved the water into a circle above my head, then dropped it on myself and was, as always, completely dry.

Will stared. "Okay I believe you," he said.

"Cool let's go get Leo and see how he's doing at convincing Zane he's a demigod,"

"Hey Leo. How's it going," I called.

"Great," he said. "All I did was explain, he said cool, and that was that."

I rolled my eyes. "Lets get to the Argo 2,"

We ran to the boat, Leo went to the helm and I sent an Iris message to Jason, Travis, Connor.

"Hey," I called.

"Hey," Jason said.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Okay, we found Ash and he believed us, but we can't find Zane," he said.

"About that we found Will and convinced him and we also found Zane,"

"Cool. We'll be back soon," he swiped his hand through the message. 4 minutes later they boarded the Argo 2 and we were off. A few more hours with the Stoll's and there stupid jokes. Yay.

* * *

**Hey. My poll (the one on my profile) will last until the 15 of July. Also this story is almost over :'( If you don't want to check out the poll on my profile feel free to review your choice. They are 1. a sequel to Mermaids, Monsters, and Mythology 2. A Tratie fic 3. Only H2O: Just Add Water 4. Only Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

**~Ava**


	12. Surprise!

**Rikki POV**

We layed on the floors in my cabin.

"This place is amazing, but I miss home," Cleo said.

"Me too, but I guess it wouldn't be so bad if there were some familiar faces here. It's so different here," Bella said.

"Hey. We kind of just ran off after we explained. Maybe we should apologize," Emma said.

"For what?" I asked.

"We were really rude, we just left," Emma said.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes.

We all got up and walked out of the cabin.

"Hey Hazel, hey Frank. Sorry for just running out of the room like that. It was really rude," Emma said.

"It's fine. You were just upset. I can understand," Hazel said.

"Thanks for understanding. Do you know where the others are?" Bella asked.

"No we all left a little after you did and split up," Frank said.

"Oh. I guess we'll just talk to them later," Cleo said and we walked back to my cabin.

**Annabeth POV**

We had taken off about 2 hours ago so we had 1 hour left. For the first two hours we all had slept and now we were telling Lewis about Camp.

"Well the first thing you'll need to know is that the activities director is a centaur, Chiron. And the camp director is Dionysus, but we call him Mr. D," Katie said.

"Wait. Chiron as in the same Chiron that trained Jason? And Dionysus the god of Wine?" Lewis asked.

"Yes," Piper said "And Lewis be careful with names. They're powerful. Never say them if you don't have to."

"Also don't call Mr. D 'the wine dude' or he'll turn you into a dolphin," I warned.

"Got it. Does Cleo know I'm coming?" he asked.

"No. It's a surprise. We also invited Ash, Zane, and Will," Piper said.

"What do you do at Camp?" Lewis questioned.

"Well on Fridays we play capture the flag, every night we have a campfire and sing-along. Also you train with the people in your cabin. Sometimes Campers go on quests. Oh and we just finished a war with the giants and Gaea. And before that with the Titans," I said. His eyes

"Don't worry. It's all over now," Katie hurriedly assured him. "Camp is really fun."

"Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle your seatbelts. We are a to being the descent into the JFK international airport,"

"Hey Annabeth. You want to call Argus?" Piper said and I pulled out my phone.

**Jason POV**

Just as Leo started to bring the Argo 2 down we noticed a white van park at the bottom of the hill and Katie, Annabeth, Piper, Argus, and the boy who must be Lewis get ship landed and we all jumped off.

The girls (Katie, Annabeth, and Piper), Lewis, Hazel, and Frank ran over.

"Hey guys. Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella are in the Zeus cabin," Hazel said.

"Who's Bella?" Ash asked at the same time Will asked "Who's Emma?"

"Emma is Cleo and Rikki's friend. Also Ash's girlfriend. And yes, she is a mermaid," Lewis said to Will. Turning towards Ash, he added "Bella is also Cleo and Rikki's friend. She is Will's girlfriend, and she is also a mermaid." With that we all started walking towards my cabin.

* * *

I opened the door, to reveal the four girls laying on the floor.

"LEWIS!" Cleo screamed when she saw her boyfriend.

"ZANE!" Rikki yelled.

"ASH!" Emma cried.

"WILL!" Bella screamed.

Then Katie, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Percy, Frank, Leo, Travis, Connor, Zane, Ash, Will, Lewis, and I all yelled, "SURPRISE!"

* * *

**How did you like my story? Yes, it is over. I know very boring and lacking action, but I'm writing a sequel! I swear on the River Styx. *thunder rumbles***

**~Ava**


	13. Authors Note! Not A Chapter! Sorry!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR H2O! BUT I DO OWN THIS INCREDIBLY ANNOYING AUTHORS NOTE!**

* * *

**Hello readers of my fanfiction. It feels quite weird updating a complete story, but I need help. I have no ideas for any fanfiction so if anyone has anything they want me to write just send me a PM if you have an account, a review if you don't have an account (or don't want to sign in), or for those special people I personally know from Camp Half-Blood from just send me an Iris message or talk to me when I get back to Camp from my quest to Australia!**

**Thank you very much for your support on my stories! You are the people that keep me writing!**

**~Ava. **

**PS: THE SEA OF MONSTERS COMES OUT TODAY! And I don't get to go even though have have been waiting since, no joke, THIRD GRADE!(When The Lightning Thief came out I was in third grade.)**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION!**

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU WANT FANFICTION TO CONTINUE!**

**The government wants to shut down websites like and including for copyright reasons! To stop this go to the following website and sign the petition titled Stop SOPA 2013!**

**Petitions (DOT HERE) whitehouse (DOT HERE) gov (SLASH) petition (SLASH) stop-sopa-2013 (SLASH) LMzMVrQF**

**SIGN! I already did!**


End file.
